Facing the Storm
by MidnightThoughts
Summary: Harry is abused by his uncle for years, managing to keep it a secret, until one night lands him in St. Mungos and everybody finds out.  Sirius tries to help him through the incident, but Harry doesn't want the help. Contains rape and boy love


**Author's Note: Hello everybody :) Ok, so this story is half AU. I kinda try to stay true to the story line…kinda, but it's not really my main concern here. I change the story to suit my needs, which is kinda the point of fanfiction right? To write stuff that normally couldn't happen in the actual books? So this starts off during the summer after 5****th**** year. Also, Sirius is no longer a fugitive. I'm going to say that they had caught Peter Pettigrew that night and everything became ok! :) Alright, enough of my babbling, onto the good stuff. Enjoy**

**WARNING: This story contains boy love, strong language, child abuse, and rape.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is the property of J.K. Rowling….why can't I be her?**

Harry groaned as he fell to the floor. He was bleeding badly and his whole body was screaming in pain. Cringing, he heard his uncle's footsteps fading away. His wand had been thrown somewhere behind him and he could only hope that his uncle hadn't snapped it first.

Harry tried to stand up but pain shot threw him, causing him to fall back to the floor. He started making the slow, excruciating crawl towards where he thought his wand might be. After a few minutes of searching he finally found it, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it was unharmed. He summoned a scrap of paper and a pen from his desk and began to write.

_URGENT_

_How do you make a healing spell?_

His hand was shaking badly, making it difficult to write, and he had smeared blood everywhere, but he didn't have time to care.

"H-Hedwig." Harry called out. She flew to him immediately.

"T-take this to Ron. Wake him up. Bite him if you h-have to." He told her, watching as she flew off. Ron had been helping him out during the summers by sending him healing potions. He knew that Ron would send the right potion or spell to use, he just wasn't sure that he could stay conscious much longer. He had been stabbed twice from what he could remember, and there was a lot of blood pooling around him. His eye sight was already going black and with no strength left, he began to succumb to the darkness.

Right before he passed out, he heard a loud CRACK! '_Weird,' he thought, 'had Hedwig flown into the window?'_

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasely apparated onto the second floor of Number 4, Privet Drive. Ron had come running into his parents' room, yelling that Harry was in trouble. He had given the blood drenched note to them and Arthur had left immediately, not needing further explanation.<p>

He quickly found Harry's room and went in to find the boy lying unconscious on the floor. The sight was worse than Arthur had prepared himself for. There was blood all around - on the floor, the bed, the walls, everything seemed to be covered in it. He kneeled next to Harry, and without hesitation, he apparated them to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S HARRY?" A voice screamed down the hall. Arthur leapt up from his seat in waiting room and sped down the hall towards the entrance.<p>

"TELL ME WHERE THE _BLOODY_ HELL HE IS!" The voice screamed again, followed by a loud crash. Arthur turned the corner to see Sirius surrounded by the medi-witches. A cart that was used to carry potions was knocked over in his fury and the witches, though frightened, were trying to ward the man off and prevent him from causing any more of a disturbance. Arthur interjected himself as peace keeper before any wands were drawn.

"He's with me. Sorry about the noise." A witch, the welcome witch in fact, nodded, a look of relief on her face, and the witches scurried off, a few sending disapproving looks their way. Sirius flipped them the finger as he turned to face Arthur.

"Sirius." Arthur sighed, shaking his head and walking the direction of Harry's room. "He's this way."

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Healer Doris Watkins. The woman stuck her hand out for everyone to shake. "I am in charge of Harry's health care during his stay. Is his guardian present?" She asked.<p>

"I'm his Godfather." Sirius said gruffly, shooting a hard glance at Molly Weasely, who looked like she was about to say something. "Sirius Black."

"Well, Mr. Black. I have some questions for you."

"No, I'm the one with questions. I want to know what the hell happened to him. I want to know what's wrong with him, and I want to know that he's going to be _ok._"

"Well..." The Healer began, summoning the charts from the end of his bed. "He had multiple lacerations on his back, legs, and stomach. It appears that he was stabbed twice in the abdomen. Those wounds caused a lot of blood loss, and are the main, most pressing reason that he was admitted here. We have healed the wounds the best we could, but since some are rather deep, he will have to take some potions in order for them to heal fully. He lost a large quantity of blood, but he takes a blood replenishing potion every hour, so that is no longer a problem." The healer paused for a moment, and her words sunk in.

"What do you mean they were the most pressing reason? What else happened to him?" Sirius asked harshly. Remus put a hand on Sirius' back, gently admonishing him.

"We found evidence of sexual assault in the form of bruising on the inner thighs..." the healer said, but that was where Sirius tried to tune out. The first six words had told him all he needed to know. No matter how hard he tried though, her words still managed to slip through and haunt him. Words like tearing and semen floated through.

Sirius was reeling in shock. There was no way. He was hearing this wrong. The 12 years in Azkaban had finally caught up with him, and he was now hearing things. He would take this gladly. He would rejoice in going completely bonkers, as long as it meant that this moment wasn't happening. Maybe he was just asleep. Maybe this was a nightmare, and he was going to wake up any moment, and immediately send out for Harry because of a dream.

But no, he could clearly feel the bite of his fingernails in the palm of his hand as he clenched his fists. Molly had started blubbering, and Arthur and Remus wore identical masks of horror. Sirius couldn't focus on them. All he could think were those few words, repeating over and over again in his mind.

"Those _bastards_!" He ground out, tightening his fist even more. "I'll kill them; I'll kill every one of them."

"Mr. Black, did you hear me?"

"What?" Sirius yelled, angry at this woman. She was the one who brought him this news.

"I said, we're going to need your alibi." The woman said coolly.

"You what? You think _I_ did this to my Godson? He's my FAMILY. He's the son of my best MATE. I wouldn't harm a hair on his head! It's those god damn muggles that he lives with that did this. They're the ones who you should be bringing in for testing, not me! FUCK!" Sirius punched the nearest wall before storming out of the room. He paced in the hallways for a few moments, his anger too much for him to handle. He punched the wall again, ignoring the pain in his hand from doing so. Seconds later he made up his mind and started walking towards the exit.

Remus came out of Harry's room moments later, eyes searching for his lover. He spotted him, and quickly caught up to his side.

"Sirius." Remus said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sirius shrugged him off, not roughly, but conveying the message that he didn't wish to be touched. "Sirius, where are you going?" He asked, easily keeping pace with the infuriated man.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." Sirius growled. "I'm going to crucio them until their minds go, and then I'm going to find an even more painful curse and I'm going to slowly, and painfully kill them all." Remus stopped, stunned, before he caught up to Sirius again, with more purpose this time. He grabbed Sirius' arm and forced him to come to a stop.

"You can't do that." Remus said.

"The hell I can't!" Sirius yelled, trying to yank his arm away, but it was no use; none of the marauders had ever beaten Remus in a tussle when he was actually trying. The man was deceptively strong.

"You _can't_ do that!" Remus repeated.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. They must pay! If they think for a second that they've gotten away with hurting that boy, then they are SORELY mistaken." He said, still trying to tug his arm out of his boyfriends grasp.

Remus' hold was unwavering and he quickly found an empty room and dragged Padfoot in.

He locked the door and blocked it, turning to face the dark haired man.

"Moony, let me through." Sirius ground out.

"Sirius, I'm not about to let you storm off, while you're unable to think, and have you wind up in Azkaban. Again."

"It'd be worth it." Sirius spat, lunging forward, trying to catch him off guard. No such luck. Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and pushed him back.

"No, it would _not_!" Remus said angrily.

"They _raped_ him Remus! RAPED him! Do you understand? Don't you care?" He yelled at Remus, his anger rising again.

"Of course I care!" Remus snapped at him. "How could you say otherwise? I want to kill them too. Believe me, I do. I want to find them during a full moon, and let the wolf hunt them."

"Then let's _do_ it!" Sirius yelled savagely.

"WE. CAN'T!" Remus yelled back.

"Why not? They deserve it! They deserve to pay for what they've done. They deserve to suffer! Death isn't enough of a punishment for them! They deserve to hurt!" Sirius was screaming at the top of his lungs now. "Azkaban is a small price to pay in order to have justice."

"What good would that do Harry, Sirius?" Remus asked, angrily.

"Wha-?" Sirius paused, thrown off guard.

"What would be the benefit of you killing them, if you were sent to Azkaban for it? That doesn't help Harry! Harry needs you here, now more than ever! If you go and get locked up, he'll have nowhere to go! No one is going to grant me custody of a child because of what I am. The Weasely's would be willing to take him in, but it would take a while for him to be placed in their care. You're the only one with the legal standing to get him out of that house! Would you leave him without a home? Without his Godfather, _again? _As unbearable as it is, we have to leave it up to the officials, so we can be there for _Harry_!"

They both stood, panting for a moment, exhausted by the force of their argument. As they both calmed down, Remus noticed that Sirius was shaking.

"Sirius…" he said softly.

"Why Moony?" Sirius asked his anger, so fierce moments before, was gone, and in its place was overwhelming grief. "Why did this happen? How could anyone deserve this? Why…." He swallowed. "Why can't I protect him?" Remus crossed the space between them in two strides, embracing his lover.

Sirius buried his head into Remus' shoulder, clinging tightly to him.

Sirius was a temperamental person, and his first reaction to a stressful situation was almost always anger. But only a select few ever saw the confident, swaggering man let down his angry barrier and bare the hurt underneath. In fact, there were only two people who had ever seen Sirius once he had let down his barriers. One was standing in front of him, and one had passed on, leaving his child in his place - the child that Sirius was supposed to protect, and failed.

"Sirius, there was nothing you could have done to stop this. None of us had even the slightest inclination that this might happen. Everyone was following Dumbledore's orders on this-"

"I could have fought _harder_! If I had made a bigger deal out of it, I'm sure Harry would have been living with me. I should have fought harder!"

"Sirius, stop. You can't blame yourself for this. You went along with Dumbledore because you thought it would be safer for harry. Everyone else agreed with it."

"Harry _hates_ that house. He _hates _it! That should have been all it took." Sirius said. "I should have –"

"Stop!" Remus said, shaking Sirius slightly. "It's in the past. What's done is done, and we can't change that. What we can do is go back into that room, and listen to what we can do to help Harry get through it, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sirius mumbled, nodding. They left the room together, not at all prepared to face the storm that was coming.

**I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review, tell me you liked it, tell me you didn't, but if you didn't please tell me why. I welcome all questions and criticism, as long as it has a purpose. (In other words don't just say "This sucks." Say "This sucks because….") **

**I want to give a huge shout out to my lovely friend and beta HellishHope, who edited this for me and stuck with me as I complained about choosing a title, and helped me keep everyone in character. MUCH LOVE AND THANKS MY FRIEND!**


End file.
